


Little Do You Know

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Tears stung his eyes and he bit his lip, holding them back. Even though none of his pack was around, he still felt the need to stay strong, to show he was still the alpha.He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but when he finally looked up, the waxing moon was high in the sky. He stood in and made his way back to the loft. When he arrived, he noticed Stiles’ Jeep in the parking lot. He went up the stairs to his loft and, finding the door unlocked, pulled it open. Stiles’ scent was fresh, whirling around him as he stepped inside. He closed the door behind himself and walked in further. Following Stiles’ scent, he found him curled up on the couch, asleep.Derek reached down toward it, but stopped a hairsbreadth away. He pulled back, grabbed the throw blanket off the couch and placed it over Stiles. Unable to stop himself, he gently brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, watching Stiles curl up further while making a contented noise.





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Little Do You Know ( Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582492) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> So, I'm super late with this, but here it is! I hope you like it!

The front room is crowded full of sweaty, drunk young adults. His nose burned, but he pushed through, shutting the door behind him. He scanned the crowd as he toed off his shoes, catching glimpses of all of his betas, lost in their own worlds. He let out a heavy sigh and wandered through the maze of bodies until he found a secluded spot void of anyone else. He turned, crossed his arms over his chest and glared out at the mass of people.

“Derek!” Said alpha startled as a lanky arm suddenly draped over his shoulders, the putrid stench of alcohol crashing over him. He scowled at the human, upset at himself for not being more aware. “Hey, sourwolf, Der-bear, creeperwolf!”

“Stop with the nicknames, Stiles, and get to the point,” Derek growled out, voice barely heard over the loud, blaring music.

“Aw, don't be like that!” Every muscle in Derek's body tensed when he felt a full head of hair rubbing against the side of his neck. His nostrils flared as arousal wafted up his nose, a chill running down his spine.

“What do you want?”

He felt Stiles sidle up to him, hips slowly rutting against Derek's leg. Stiles’ free hand roamed over Derek's forearms, lips tickling his ear, hot breath sending shivers over Derek's skin.

“I want you,” Stiles whispered, fingers dancing over the tops of Derek's pecs.

Derek jerked away, but caught the young man before he fell over. “You're drunk.”

Stiles snorted. “Correction: I’m wasted. Now give me a kiss.” The were leaned away from the young man’s smooching, inching ever closer.

“Stiles, stop it,” Derek snapped. He took a step back and Stiles lost his footing, stumbling into him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and stared down at him wide-eyed, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Molten amber orbs gazed up at him, eyes half-lidded. Something deep inside Derek snapped and he smashed his lips against Stiles’, holding him flush against his chest. His own eyes slipped shut as lean arms slid over his shoulders and folded behind his neck, soft lips moving with his. He easily felt Stiles’ erection against his thigh and he slipped one hand to Stiles’ ass, fingers sinking into the jean-covered flesh.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed as they broke apart, both panting for air.

Derek nodded, then lifted Stiles up, racing through the crowd and up the stairs. He pushed the door open to Stiles’ bedroom and kicked it shut with his foot, dropping the human on the mattress. He crawled over him, hands on either side of his head. He stared down at Stiles, blood rushing down to his cock as his mind filled with ideas of the many things he wanted to do to the spark. He growled then attacked Stiles’ mouth once more, fangs pushing out of his gums. Stiles groaned as his hips jerked upward, fingers twisting into the sheets.

Derek fumbled his hands over the button of Stiles’ jeans, keeping their lips locked. When he couldn’t get the button undone, his claws sharpened, another growl slipping out. Stiles pulled away, swatting at Derek’s hands until they moved and undoing his pants. The werewolf yanked them and his briefs off, mouth watering as the human’s cock slapped up against his shirt, the piece of clothing already ridden up slightly, revealing his happy trail. Derek bent over and swiped his tongue along the shaft, eliciting a low moan from the young human beneath him.

“Pants off, Derek,” Stiles ordered as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it away.

Derek followed suit, kicking his pants away, then let his eyes roam over Stiles’, soaking up the sight before him. A deep blush rose up Stiles’ neck and cheeks, hands cupping his crotch. A low snarl fell past Derek’s lips as he grabbed Stiles’ wrists, slamming them into the mattress by his head.

“Don’t hide from me,” he ground out, his wolf howling for control. Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded, watching him as Derek started counting the many moles dotting his skin. He licked his own lips before peppering his chest with kisses, Stiles arching into the touch. While Stiles was distracted, Derek let go of one of his wrists and gently prodded Stiles’ entrance. A gasp had Derek smirking against soft skin and he pushed two fingers inside the hole, receiving a tight clench in response. Stiles reached blindly toward his nightstand and Derek let him go, watching him grab a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and handed it to Derek who promptly squirted some on his fingers and slid them inside Stiles. Stiles hips instantly snapped up followed by a low groan. Derek pushed his fingers in as far as possible before pulling them out, repeating the movement a few times. Then he squeezed himself and jerked at his erection, lubing it up. “Ready for me?”

“A-Already?” Stiles asked, lifting his head and looking at Derek with wide eyes. Derek licked the human’s lips then pressed a deep kiss against them. He gently moved his cock to Stiles’ entrance, easing inside. A breathy moan sounded between them, Stiles instantly squirming below him, sweat breaking out across his forehead. Derek nuzzled against the side of Stiles’ neck, inhaling the strong, heady scent, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the intoxicating smell.

Stiles’ hips spasmed as Derek pushed further in, his own erection bouncing against Derek’s abs. Derek let his instincts take over and started suckling Stiles’ neck, slowly increasing his thrusts, claws digging into the mattress. Long fingers grasped his shoulders, blunt nails pressing into his skin. Derek let out a low growl, pleasure rushing over him, his cock tingling. He felt it pulse and had a fleeting thought of knotting, but then Stiles was moaning and writhing again, causing his cock to slide in further. He dragged his tongue up the side of Stiles’ neck, rumbling when the human turned his head, revealing more skin. He ran his palm, fingers splayed, up Stiles’ chest and over his sensitive nipples.

The human was a panting mess beneath him, legs hooked around Derek's hips, nails still digging into his shoulders and barely breaking skin. Derek gasped into Stiles’ ear as his cock started to swell.

“Ah, ah, Derek, wha—” Stiles arched even further, bumping against his chest, then he flopped back down, shuddering as he abruptly came, splattering over the both of them. Derek thrust harder, feeling his tip hit Stiles’ prostate, then let out a string of curses as his knot continued to swell for a few more seconds.

Stiles chest heaved as he tried to get his breath back, eyes wide as he stared over Derek's shoulder. “What… is that? You're so big.”

Derek practically purred, nuzzling back into Stiles’ neck. “My knot… Sorry.”

“Mmm, ‘s nice,” Stiles slurred even as Derek thrust even more into him, his whole body tense. “Der? You ‘kay?”

Derek threw his head back as pleasure racked his body as he came, coating Stiles’ insides, and bit his lip to hold back a piercing howl.

He held still for a few minutes, slowly coming down from the high as he spurted several more times, breathing heavily. Stiles wiggled and let out a hiss as his prostate bumped against Derek's cock, then slowly relaxed.

“That was...That's...Oh man, Derek,” Stiles gasped. Derek sighed then rolled onto his side, holding Stiles close as his knot kept them locked together. Stiles snuggled up to him, resting his head on Derek's chest. “Don't ever hold back again.”

Derek hummed and closed his eyes, falling asleep wrapped in Stiles’ warmth.

 

Sunlight crept through the window, pulling Derek out of his dreamless sleep. He blinked a few times, confused when he saw posters of miscellaneous bands and singers and random pieces of old newspapers pinned to the wall beside him. The fresh smell of come and arousal and Stiles wafted over him, a sense of calm settling into his bosom.

Then last night came rushing back and he inhaled sharply.

He slowly sat up, glancing around the room, noting the silence from down below. A soft, warm breath caressed his wrist and he looked over to see Stiles asleep on his stomach, mouth open and a small drool spot soaked into the pillow beneath him.

Guilt slammed into him, stomach churning, and he turned away. He pushed a hand through his damp hair before he gently slid off the bed and pulled his clothes back on. He walked over to the door and rested his hand on the knob, peeking back at the human. Sighing heavily, he snuck out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

He quietly wandered downstairs and glanced around, scenting for the sheriff. Plastic cups, random bits of food and trash covered the floor, the stench of alcohol still strong in the air. He located his shoes and slipped them on, then hurried out the door. He spared one last glance up at Stiles' bedroom window and snarled, before getting in the Camaro and peeling off down the road.

His chest felt tight the further he drove, but he persisted, only stopping when he reached the loft. He turned the car off and let out a guttural growl as he slammed his fist against the rim of the steering wheel. The guilt only twisted up inside his gut and he rested his forehead on the wheel, breathing heavily.

He sat there for a long time until he finally stepped out of the vehicle and wandered up to his loft, fatigue weighing down on him. He slid the door open and grimaced as the stale stench of alcohol and sweat permeated into the air. Looking around, he saw Isaac and Erica curled up on the couch, Boyd spread out on the big chair in the corner. He hurried up to his room, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, letting steam waft through the room as he undressed. He stepped under the water and instantly started scrubbing himself until his skin turned red. Memories of last night in Stiles’ bed with the human flashed through his mind and he scrubbed harder, nearly making himself bleed. When he couldn't scent the boy on him anywhere, he shut the water off and climbed out. He quickly dried himself and changed into the clothes he'd grabbed, tossing the others in the garbage.

He wandered back downstairs and glanced at his packmates as they slowly woke up. Huffing, he went into the kitchen and started prepping some coffee, listening as their heartbeats slowly increased as they woke.

“D’rek?” He glanced over his shoulder to see Isaac shuffling into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eye. Derek grunted as he passed him a mug of the hot drink, turning back to pour two more cups of coffee for his other betas. “Thanks.”

“Lydia's wolfsbane beer was that good, huh?” Derek inquired as he walked into the other room handed the other mugs to Boyd and Erica, Isaac trailing after him.

“Vodka,” Boyd corrected as he sipped at the steaming liquid.

Derek made a noise of acknowledgment and sat down beside Erica, Isaac taking the spot next to him. “Good thing you won't have much of a hangover.” He noticed Erica lean toward him, nose scrunching up as she sniffed. He raised a brow and gave her a look. “What are you doing?”

“You smell off,” she said. He tensed, thoughts going straight to Stiles. He tried to brush the fear off, but when a small crease appearing between her brows, he felt a sudden urge to run. “You used too much body wash. It reeks.”

Derek relaxed against the cushions, barely catching the curious look he received from Boyd. “I was out last night and came back smelling weird. So I showered.”

“Very thoroughly, apparently.” Boyd huffed out a chuckle as Erica smiled against the lip of her mug.

“Where'd you go?” Isaac asked innocently. “You rarely ever go out.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I go out. Just not when any of you are here. As for where I went, that's none of your business.”

“Oooh, did someone get sexy times?” Erica cut in, grinning.

Shit.

Derek shot to his feet and headed back to his room, calling over his shoulder, “I'm going for a run.”

Laughter followed him up the stairs, only dying down when he slammed the bedroom door behind him. Sweet vanilla, spicy cinnamon and sour lime permeated the room and his wolf growled, arousal washing over him. He stormed to the adjoined bathroom and glared at the clothes in the trash bin.

The scent grew stronger as he walked closer, reaching in and holding the shirt up to his nose. He inhaled deeply, Stiles’ smell just barely there, licking the back of his throat.

A sharp twist of guilt had him dropping the piece of clothing as though it had burned him. He turned and hunched over the sink, head down. Lifting his head up after a long moment, he stared at his reflection before snarling and slamming his fist against the glass, shards flying to the floor.

He left the room without a backwards glance.

 

It had been nearly two months since he'd seen or heard from Stiles and the guilt hadn't faded in the least. In fact, it had made him angrier, causing him to feel out of control and lash out at his betas. They all knew something was wrong, but none were brave enough to bring it up.

It was the night before the full moon and Derek was jogging back up to the loft, sweat dripping down his back and chest, hair sticking to his forehead. He slid the door open and closed and headed toward the kitchen, barely noticing Isaac on the couch.

“How was your run?” the curly haired blond asked casually.

“Fine,” Derek clipped, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge and gulping it down.

“That's good.”

The alpha peered over at the beta when he heard shuffling and scowled. “What is it?”

“Well, um… Erica, Boyd and I were wondering if we could have a pack night tonight. It's been a while and we miss the others.”

“You'd see them every day if you all went to school.”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck, gaze locked on the floor. “I—I can't… School’s too much for me.”

Sighing, Derek walked up and set a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know. Which is why I don't pressure you to go.”

Wide gray blue eyes met his and he inwardly cursed, dropping his hand. “So? Can we?”

Derek heard two other distinct heartbeats nearby and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. But not too long. We have to prepare for the full moon.”

A bright smile appeared on Isaac's face as he nodded. “Thank you, Derek!”

Derek merely grunted and wandered up to his bathroom, Erica and Boyd walking past with wide smiles. He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a Henley. When he entered the main room, the loft door was sliding open and Scott and Allison were walking in.

He walked over to Isaac and scowled, the beta shrinking away. “I thought it was a pack _night_. It's barely four o'clock.”

“Well, Stiles offered to bring pizza, so we decided to have it early. Is that okay?”

But Derek had stopped listening, his blood running cold. The aroma of said food wafted into the air, the mixture of sweet vanilla-cinnamon and Stiles mingling in. Derek stood stock still as the door slid open and Stiles walked in with Lydia and Jackson, the two boys holding stacks of boxes pizza in their arms.

Whiskey amber eyes met his and the human stumbled before he turned away, setting his stack on the coffee table.

“Thanks, Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, clapping him on his back. “How much do we owe you?”

Stiles waved his hand dismissively. “Don't worry about it. My treat.”

“Didn't know you had the money for it, Stilinski,” Jackson said, setting his stack down.

A blush crept up Stiles’ cheeks as he glared at Whittemore. “I had money set aside for college, but things came up and now I'm saving it up for other stuff. Not that it's any of your business.”

Jackson snorted. “Other stuff? Like what?”

“Leave him alone, Jackson,” Allison stepped in, opening one of the boxes. “Are these all vegan, Stiles?”

Stiles huffed and followed her gaze. “Yeah, all vegan. We've got pesto and tomato, hummus with pine nuts, kale and beetroot and then three chickpeas.”

“Finally, something healthy,” Lydia said, sauntering over and pulling a piece out from the top box.

“Well, I have to keep my dad on a strict diet, so you all get to suffer with him.”

The others continued to talk amongst themselves, Isaac eventually joining them. Derek stayed off to the side, tense and uncomfortable. The human hadn't even glanced his way since he entered and that just sent confusion buzzing through Derek.

After all the pizza had been demolished, everyone crowded around the couch and recliner, curling up together. Derek stood against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, as Scott and Lydia argued over what movie to watch.

“Why not just watch _The Princess Bride_?” Stiles suggested. Scott and Lydia looked at each other and nodded, the banshee snatching the remote.

“Derek, come join us!” Isaac exclaimed.

Derek glanced around and, after seeing the only empty spot next to Stiles, turned away. “Not tonight.”

He ignored the protests and went up to his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing heavily, he sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands over his face then through his hair. He toed his shoes off and started to lay back on the mattress when a hurried set of footsteps sounded on the stairs. He sat upright and stared at the door until it flung open, Stiles standing on the other side. The young man's face was flushed in anger, muscles taught as he glared at Derek.

“What the hell?!” Stiles shouted. “What is wrong with you? Was I really that bad that you don't want to talk to me anymore? Let alone sit next to me for a pack night? If so, just say it to my face!”

Derek blinked at the sudden verbal attack. “Wait, don't want to—? You haven't done much in reaching out either, Stiles.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. “You left me alone in bed the next morning! The day after my birthday! You didn't say a word and I didn't even want to try to reach out because I knew you wouldn't say anything back! You're a selfish, power hungry bastard who only thinks of himself! Yeah, you have a tough background, but so do I and do you see me waltzing around getting laid by anyone or anything? Gosh, get your head out of your ass, Derek!”

Derek sat still, trying to process all of it, when Stiles dropped another bomb. “I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just couldn't. Mainly because I hadn't made a decision yet. I'm pregnant, Derek, and they’re yours. But I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near them.”

Stiles spun on his heel and stormed back downstairs, pausing at the bottom. His voice was full of fury, but quieter, enough that Derek could still hear him. “And I wasn't drunk that night.”

Derek stared after him for a moment before he ran out of the room and leapt over the railing, landing hard on his feet on the main floor. He rushed after Stiles and grabbed his arm, pulling him backward. Stiles stumbled and glared at him, yanking his arm out of Derek’s grip.

“Stiles, I—I didn’t—I don’t even know where to start,” he said. “But I just want to say that I had no idea. I mean, you reeked of alcohol and you weren’t exactly being yourself.”

“Okay, so I had some drinks,” Stiles replied. “But I wasn’t drunk! I remembered everything! Do you know what it felt like to wake up alone? I thought you didn’t want me, that it was just a big mistake to you.”

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, gripping them tightly. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I never wanted you to feel that way. I just… I felt I took advantage of you. I couldn’t bear that thought and to look at you that morning… It felt wrong.”

Stiles scoffed and shoved Derek’s hands away. “You’re an idiot. But you’ve also made this a lot easier. I’m keeping the babies and you’re not ever going to see them.” Before Derek could say another word, Stiles turned and stormed out of the loft.

He stumbled back against the wall and put his face in his hands, barely noticing that he was alone now.

 

Derek crouched down on the roof and peeked inside the window, tightening his grip on the bag as his heart raced. The light inside the room was off, floor messy and computer screen black. He glanced down at the driveway to see the sheriff’s cruiser parked in it and closed his eyes so he could hear better. The hum of the TV reached his ears and, holding his breath, he opened his eyes and gently lifted the window. He stepped inside, instantly bombarded with the smell of Stiles, and paused. He stood still for a moment, letting the scent wrap around him, before he set the bag on Stiles’ bed.

He turned to leave when something in the closet caught his eye. Quietly, he wandered over to it and peered inside. Baby and toddler toys and clothes were up against the far wall, several boxes of diapers piled up in the corner. His brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed the large blanket covering half of the pile, but Stiles’ scent was as strong as it was out in his room.

Derek stepped back and stared at it a minute longer when he suddenly heard the loud clanging of Stiles’ jeep down the street. He hurried out onto the roof and slid the window shut, then jumped off and ran into the woods, not stopping until he was back at his old home.

He slowed to stop, looking up at the charred remains. He let out a low whimper and made his way over to the front porch, sitting down on the steps.

“Mom, I…” he started then closed his eyes and tried again. “I’ve never needed you as much as I do now. I messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.” He pushed his hands into his hair and gripped it tightly, keeping his head down. “I did something horrible to someone I really care about and he’s not letting me make it up to him. I don’t know what to do.”

Tears stung his eyes and he bit his lip, holding them back. Even though none of his pack was around, he still felt the need to stay strong, to show he was still the alpha.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but when he finally looked up, the waxing moon was high in the sky. He stood in and made his way back to the loft. When he arrived, he noticed Stiles’ Jeep in the parking lot. He went up the stairs to his loft and, finding the door unlocked, pulled it open. Stiles’ scent was fresh, whirling around him as he stepped inside. He closed the door behind himself and walked in further. Following Stiles’ scent, he found him curled up on the couch, asleep.

The young man had dark circles under his eyes and seemed a bit skinnier, hair unkempt. The bottom of his shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing his small baby bump. Derek reached down toward it, but stopped a hairsbreadth away. He pulled back, grabbed the throw blanket off the couch and placed it over Stiles. Unable to stop himself, he gently brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, watching Stiles curl up further while making a contented noise.

He made his way up to his room, glancing up at the ceiling once he reached the top of the stairs. “This isn’t exactly what I had mind.”

 

“ _You!_ ”

Derek blinked awake as Stiles yanked the blankets off of him. He looked up at the human and paused when he saw fury written all of his face.

“I have a bone to pick with you!” Stiles yelled as he jabbed a finger at him. Derek knew it was serious when he made no mention of his own dog joke. “Stop bringing me all the baby crap! I’m sick of it! And all that stuff on the desk downstairs? Throw it out or give it back to wherever you bought it from! I told you I don’t want you a part of the babies’ lives! If you thought I was kidding, I wasn’t! You—what are you doing?!”

Derek stumbled out of bed and knelt down in front of Stiles, placing an ear on his belly, hands on his hips.

“Sh,” he whispered, closing his eyes. A soft thumping sounded and his breath hitched. “I can hear the babies’ heartbeats.”

Stiles gasped. “Really?”

Derek nodded, slowly and reluctantly moving away, looking up at him. “They’re strong and healthy.”

Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes filling with tears. He knelt down in front of Derek, hands framing his face. “Okay.”

Derek blinked. “Okay?”

“I can’t stay mad at you, Derek. I mean, you did apologize and, as much as they frustrated me, I love all the baby stuff. You’re trying so hard and I’m just pushing it all away and I’m sorry. I can’t stand the thought of not having you be a part of the babies’ lives. Would you help me raise them?”

A smile nearly split Derek’s face in half. “I would love to help you raise our cubs, Stiles.” Stiles smiled back and they wrapped themselves in each other’s arms. “Can we start over, though?”

Stiles pulled back and looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Stiles, I had no idea you had feelings for me that night at your house. I said it before, but I thought you were completely wasted, asking anyone to get in your pants. But I’ve had a lot of time to think and look back and I realized how wrong I was. I’m so sorry for making that assumption and leaving you alone that morning. I want to start fresh, to take you out on dates, to help you pick out what you want to get for the babies, to go to all of the doctor appointments with you. I want to do this right.”

A few tears slipped down Stiles cheeks as he smiled again. “I hate these hormones. But yeah, I’d like that.”

Laughing, Derek pulled Stiles against his chest, inhaling his sweet smell. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may or may not write a second part, but we'll just have to see.
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
